Mistaken Identity
by AJ Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Maka Albarn & Liz Thompson go out for a night of fun with their friends, but never reach the club they planned to meet at. One ends up dead and the other, in a coma. But soon, the hospital realizes that they made a mistake and that the girl they thought was alive was dead, and the other, in the hospital, memory blank. SoulXMaka with brief LizXSoul
1. LookAlikes

**Hey! I didn't have to write anything today or post anything because it's my birthday today, but I did just for you all. I got this idea this weekend and finally finished the chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

Liz, do we really have to do this? Why can't I just go looking like myself?" seventeen year old Maka Jane Albarn whined as her best friend, Elizabeth Mary Thompson did her hair.

"Oh, come on, Maka. You know Kid expects us to look exactly alike. He says without Patty around he needs someone to balance him out on both sides despite the fact that you aren't a weapon. Ever since Patty died in that battle against that witch last year, I followed you around for that reason. You're like a sister to me, Maka. Therefore, you must look like me." Liz jokingly said the last sentence to ignore the sorrow they both felt for Patty dying. She was Liz's younger sister and she'd died the summer before when they fought the witch that was terrorizing Alaska. Patty had been targeted for some unknown reason and killed that night before Liz or Kid could protect her. Liz had turned to Maka for support after that. Kid had said years before that the two could be twins, so that's what happened when they went out. They both dressed alike, Maka wearing colored contacts to hide her green eyes.

"Alright, fine." Maka watched as Liz pinned back her newly dyed hair with bobby pins. "Have you decided on what we're wearing yet, Liz?"

"Yeah, I have. We're both wearing those short black dresses we saw at the mall. They're going to look amazing on us both. With our skinny bodies, they'll show off our curves perfectly. Kid wants you to wear the blue contacts, too, that way we'll be like twins."

"Awesome!" Maka giggled softly and gazed at the blue contacts before putting them in slowly, ignoring the burning.

"Maka, I'm sorry. I always did these types of things with Patty. I didn't mean to force you into doing this all just for me." Liz looked away guiltily.

"Liz, I'm you friend. Everyone says we're just like sisters. It's okay. I'm actually having a lot of fun doing this. I admit, it's different, but it's fun dressing up."

"Really? Thanks, Maka. How's Soul doing by the way? I haven't seen or talked to him since he left for England a few weeks ago to visit his parents."

"Soul?" Maka froze. Her partner, and her crush Soul Evans, had been dating Liz for nine months. "He… He's fine. He's been eager to see you." she smiled and slid her dress on, making sure it fit comfortably over her size C chest.

"You look pretty." Liz commented with a smile. "Let's hope we can find you a nice guy to date tonight." She laughed softly.

"Okay." Maka grabbed her purse and the two teens left the apartment and headed for Maka's silver SUV parked out front.

"Do you want me to drive, Maka?" Liz asked, holding out her hand for the car keys. "I know how hesitant you can be about driving on the road at night."

"Sure. That would be great, Liz." she handed the keys to her best friend and got into the passenger side of the car. Liz got in on the driver's side and started the car. "Liz, Soul says his plane landed and that he's coming to the club tonight as well." Maka said, closing her phone. "He's picking up Black Star and Tsubaki now. Kid's already at the club with a table for six."

"Great! I can't wait to see Soul. I missed him so much. He's been in England for the past three weeks." she smiled and drove out of the parking lot, heading south on Death Road.

"He said he's going to be my weapon partner again. He's staying!" Maka squealed happily. "This is great, right, Liz?"

"Yeah, I'll get to see him more often, too." Liz gushed, turning onto Twenty First Street. "Get your CD's out of the back seat, then you can take your contacts out until we get to the club."

"Will do, Liz." Maka turned around and reached for her CD case, smiling as she successfully took hold of the black case and turned to face forward. She placed the CD case in the center consul and began to remove the colored contacts. She put them in the contact case and leaned back in her seat.

"Put in that pop CD I gave you for Christmas." Liz said, eyes staying focused on the road as she maneuvered through the curves on the road.

"Got it." she put the CD in and lifted her head. Her eyes widened in terror, barely hearing Liz's scream as the sound of crunching metal reached her ears. Horns blared just as she blacked out, the last sound she heard was Liz telling her it'd be okay as she held Maka's hand.

* * *

**A/N: R&R**


	2. Where are Liz and Maka?

**Yeah, it's short, but it's leading up to everything else**

* * *

"Where the hell are Liz and Maka?" Kid asked, checking his watch. "They should have been here by now. I hope nothing's wrong."

"Calm down, Kid." Soul hissed, worried himself, "They probably just got caught in traffic." the snowy haired male glanced at his best friend, Black Star. They shared a look. They knew that Liz and Maka were not in traffic.

"Turn that up!" Kid suddenly shouted, jumping up out of his seat and startling the two males. He startled everyone as he did so and they all glanced at the flat screen TV as a waiter turned the volume up. Soul quickly turned around. A silver SUV was pictured on the screen. It was flipped over, the front demolished and the windows shattered. Soul's eyes widened in fear and terror as the reporter spoke.

"The silver SUV was hit in a hit-and-run accident just off of Twenty First Street. The suspected car is a white truck. A passerby had called the cops as the truck managed to drive off with minimal damage after hitting the SUV. The car was forced off the road and over the rail of the cliff. Firefighters are working to remove two identical teenage girls from the car.

"Kid, I'm going to the scene." Soul shouted as he grabbed his jacket and quickly took off towards his motorcycle.

* * *

"Get the medics down here!" the fireman, Jason Bartly, called out as he pried the door off the passenger side of the car "I don't see where she could have any source of I.D. on her. I have no idea who she is." he explained as two paramedics carefully removed her from the totaled vehicle. The driver of the car was removed minutes later and was in critical condition, much worse than the passenger. Both were quickly taken to the ambulances that had arrived twenty minutes ago for the girls. Jason heard shouting and looked up in time to see a white haired man shouting two different names out.

"Poor kid…" he sighed as he went searching through the car for anything that could prove useful to them or the boy who apparently knew the two girls involved in the crash.

* * *

"Liz! Maka!" Soul called out, nearly crying as he saw the two identical girls brought up on stretchers. A cop had to hold him back from bolting to the girls as they were loaded into the ambulances. He watched helplessly as the vehicles took off quickly down the road. He stayed well after everyone had left. A tow truck was on the way for the car. Soul had been given the belongings that were recovered from the damaged car. Maka's CD case, and both her and Liz's purses. He sighed and placed the items in a pouch attached to his motorcycle and left for the hospital before he had the urge to go and look at the car itself. He had suspected who was driving and who was in the passenger seat.

* * *

**A/N: You'll see who it is~**


	3. Liz or Maka?

**Chapter 3! :D I didn't have to update so much cuz it's my birthday, but It want everyone to enjoy my specials. I think I'm making a birthday special, too**

* * *

She was in a coma. Liz had been lucky enough to only end up in a coma. Maka, on the other hand, had been dead on arrival. Soul sat next to Liz after her surgery had been completed. Her blond hair was strewn across her face. It somehow seemed lighter then he remembered. Her eyes had not opened once since she'd been pulled from the SUV. He gently took Liz's hand and held it tightly. His meister had died, and his girlfriend had lived. Liz had been with Maka in her final moments of life. They had to pry Maka from the driver's seat of the silver car. She had been crushed between the seat and the steering wheel, her ribs having broken and punctured her heart as it happened. He'd lost his only meister and his best friend to that damn hit and run driver who had yet to be found. Soul finally got up and left the hospital so he could get some sleep. Maka's funeral was to be held the next afternoon.

* * *

Where was she? It was dark. She didn't like the dark. Where was Soul? He was always there when it got impossibly dark. She tried to speak, but found she couldn't. Now she was scared. She couldn't move, either. What had happened? All she remembered was taking her colored contacts off in the car. Did they make it to the club? Had soul taken her home to sleep? Where the hell was she?

* * *

Soul had to walk away from Maka's funeral. He couldn't bear to see her buried. He'd loved her. Instead, he went to visit Liz. She was still sleeping. It'd been nearly a week since the crash. Soul walked into the building and down to Liz's room, sitting down in the chair by the hospital bed. He sat quietly as doctors chatted outside the room. He sat quietly, staring at the broken girl that lay in the hospital bed. Tears rolled down his cheeks. This shouldn't have happened. Why did that damn truck driver have to hit Maka's car. She could be here right now. They could all be at lunch or in class working on a new project given by Professor Stein. Instead, Maka was being buried and Liz was in a fucking coma. He sighed, clearly frustrated, and left as quickly as he'd come to go home and sleep the anger off.

* * *

"This doesn't seem right." Doctor Stein muttered under his breath as he examined Liz for any further injuries they may have missed. "Something is off. Why wasn't there some type of past damage to her head? I know Liz had a concussion when she first moved out here with Kid and Patty. There's no damage anywhere to her head." Stein sighed in frustration as he looked over Liz's paper work. Nothing added up. Aside from what Doctor Allison had said earlier about her breasts being slightly smaller, there was no damage what so ever to the girl's head aside from the newer wound from hitting her head on impact. The airbags had failed, causing both girls to sustain a slight head wound. But, Liz hadn't been in the driver's seat as far as he knew. It was Maka's car that was hit, so it should have been her driving, but what if they were wrong? What if this was really Maka Albarn?

"Stein, is everything alright?" Allison had walked in to check up on the doctor who'd missed lunch that day. "You should go and eat something. It's not good to work on an empty stomach."

"I'm not very hungry. I'm just hoping that this girl wakes up soon." Stein glanced at the young woman that was laying in the bed, keeping his suspicions to himself.

* * *

'Where am I?' she thought, attempting to once again open her eyes. She heard voices. One that she recognized as her professors, and the other, a girl she didn't recognize. She couldn't get her eyes open. She was scared. She wanted Soul. She forced herself to open her mouth, but no sound came out. Her mouth and throat were dry. She was suddenly very thirsty. The darkness consumed her. She remembered a little more each day. She finally remembered that the car had been hit. She remembered that it'd flipped over, but she couldn't remember anything after that. Each time she heard a voice, she wanted to say something, but she couldn't voice the words. She could think them. That part was easy, but when it came to trying to speak, it was useless.

* * *

"Allison, I'm working late tonight. You can go home. Have a good night." Stein waved as his partner left the building. He turned back to the two files that had been spread out on his desk for the past hour. One was Elizabeth Thompson's. The other was Maka Albarn's. "This doesn't make any sense. All of Maka's records match the girl we have in the ICU." Stein mumbled as he grabbed Maka's file and walked off to the blonde's room. Inside, Stein was surprised to see green eyes staring back at him. He dropped the file. His suspicions had been confirmed.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuun XD R&R**


End file.
